About the Zako Zako Hour
by FennFeatherDragon
Summary: SD Gundam. Title says it all


Zako…

Zako! 

ZAKO!

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR!

Three Zakos scuttled forward standing a large metal stage, each holding a microphone which varied in color and shape.

The first Zako, holding a red round mic spoke up, "Hello and welcome to the Zako Zako Hour." He bowed, his corhorts following suit, "Today's meeting is all about…."

All three then spoke in unison, "The Zako Zako Hour!" The audience, consisting of the Zako Hoard cheered for a second or two before going into a confused murmur.

Red Mic Zako tilted his head, "Huh? Aren't you guys curious?"

The second Zako, holding a square blue mic spoke up, "Even a little bit?"

"Zako?" chirped the third Zako holding a yellow triangle mic.

The audience exchanged confused looks with one another before someone shouted from the back, "Yeah! A little!" It was Shute, standing way in the back accompanied by Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru.

Yellow mic then questioned his co-hosts, "How did they get in zako?"

Blue mic answered, "We are on the Gundamusai."

Red mic continued the show, "Alright everyone. Today and today only we are going to show all of you how we three Zakos make each and every Zako Zako Hour."

Blue mic began, "First we gather information. Usually from our various missions or if we end up someplace new and strange, we explore and discover as much as we can. It helps to be quite curious zako."

"Main ways we gather information," Yellow mic picked up, "Is by sneaking and hiding. This we have gotten extremely good at. In fact," The screen behind them flipped on showing the trio of Zakos following either the Gundam Force or the Dark Axis Lords, "We are practically invisible zako."

"Told you we were being watched," Baku whispered to his friends.

Red mic chirped, "Though this is the most straight forward method, fieldwork is often painful. This is why we often use our second most useful method of gathering information, from our fellow Zako soldiers."

Yellow mic explained, "During the mission analyst, we watch from afar and often borrow any info that either fallen Zakos have collected or Lord Zapper Zaku and the others have gained."

"However this method involves us with a lot of editing and is the most time consuming zako," Blue mic added.

"Once gathering and editing is done," Red mic stated, "We then organize all our info into a Zako Zako Hour."

"Believe it or not this is the fastest part of the Zako Zako Hour's making," Yellow mic commented.

"Well it has to be," spoke Blue mic, "We often organize and put together each show quite literally just moments before the show starts. Time is never on our side for this part zako."

"After that, we rush to the stage and began the Zako Zako Hour," Red mic finished, "Everything you see we do without a script."

Blue mic nods, "And sometimes we have to change everything at the last second and just wing it so to speak. For example, whenever something unexpected happens, like a surprise visit from someone or something, we have to completely throw out all that we have done."

Red mic, "In fact several times, questions have appeared during the Zako Zako Hour that we didn't not have time to consider or that we completely missed and one of us remembers out of thin air."

"Which often leads to a complete change in the subject as we try to figure out new information during the time we have on stage," Blue mic added.

"So you see," Red mic started. 

Blue mic picked up, "Zako Zako Hours."

"Take quiet some time," Yellow mic finished.

"That what you three do during our missions!"

Grappler Gouf and Destroyer Dom jumped on stage frightening the host Zakos.

The trio tried to explain, "Um…well…you see…."

"I can't believe this!" Grappler bellowed, "During all of our missions you three were goofing off!"

"Don't hurt us Lord Gouf!" They pleaded.

"I should make you go boom!" Dom shouted. The Zako held each other close.

"Lord Gouf! Lord Dom!"

"We used it to gather information!"

"And help the Dark Axis!"

"Some good that did!" Gouf snapped.

The sound of singing came from nowhere as Zapper Zaku skated across the stage singing and sweeping. The Dark Axis bots watched in shame as their brainwashed comrade proceeded to water a flower.

Red mic looked around, "That pretty much covers it!"

The curtain slammed hard and the host Zakos spoke in unison, "For the future of the Zako Hoard…."

The audience cheered, "Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!"

That was fun.


End file.
